Harry Potter: The Year of Returns
by platypuskate
Summary: Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts...and who is getting stronger??? Full of Surprises! PLEASE R+R [[the favor returned!]]
1. Nightime Inklings

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me! Its all J.K. Rowlings!   
PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
Harry awoke with a start. He had had another dream about Voldemort. The real kind. The kind that did not seem like a dream. He had been having a lot of them lately. Many of them had echoes of Professor Trelawneys predictions in them… "Greater and more terrible then ever before." These sorts of dreams left him sitting in the dark room at the Dursleys sweating and in a panic, listening to every tiny sound. It had been a terrible summer so far. Ron had tried to call him but those kind of calls were to much for Vernon Dursley to handle. Not only that but none of the Dursleys spoke to him, unless it was to criticize. All he got were the cold stares of their beady little eyes.   
  
Harry looked at the calendar he had pinned to his wall, he was anxiously counting down the days until his blissful return to Hogwarts. He wished he could be back in the Hogwarts dormitory, in his large four poster, his friends in the beds next to him. Also, he felt safe when he was in the presence of Dumbledore. The greatest wizard in the world.   
  
Harry suddenly felt a pang of hunger. He climbed out of bed and went to lift the loose floorboard. Underneath it was a pile of numerous things he had brought with him from Hogwarts to keep his belly full. He had remembered last summer when the Dursleys had made the whole family go on a strict diet. All because of the Smelting's request that Dudley loose a few pounds so that the school shop could fit him with britches. And, true to his worst thoughts, the entire family was yet again, on a quest to slim up the hefty Duders.  
  
Harry returned to his bed with a half full box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. One of the best things about the wizarding world was the incredible candy. These Jelly beans were among Harry's favorite. He popped a brown colored bean into his mouth. Harry was happy that it was a Hot Fudge Sundae flavored bean, not earwax. In the corner of his room, Hedwig let out a loud screech. Harry looked out his window and saw a small baseball hurling toward him. He opened the window just in time to let Pig, Rons owl, in to his room. Hedwig screeched again in disapproval. Harry excitedly untied the note attached to Pigs tiny leg.   
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I thought I'd better contact you through Ron, in light of the current circumstances.  
How are you? I am living in a secret place. I have gotten word from Severus Snape. He is presently with the death eaters, letting me know of their plans. They are going to try to get you Harry! On the day that the Hogwarts Express leaves! It is very important that you do not go to Kingscross that day. I have contacted Dumbledore to arrange some alternative plans for you to get there. I feel that it is necessary for you to leave the Dursleys. It would be better if you were in the wizarding world with either the Weasleys or me. There is much to be done. I will contact you soon using a different owl to let you know of the new arrangements. I have enclosed a copy of the Daily Prophet so that you can read up on what's going on. I am sure that Hermione will contact you soon with the instructions that I have given her. Please look out for yourself, and don't worry. Keep your wand with you at all times. This is not the time to be running around without it.   
  
Sirius  
  
So, Voldemort was near. Harry's dreams were not just dreams, they were hints as to what was going to happen. And, what were the plans that Sirius had given Hermione. Was Snape really with the Deatheaters? Harry had so many questions! Thank god Sirius had enclosed a copy of the Daily Prophet! Though Harry doubted that it would answer many of his questions, it would definently be nice to keep up with some of the Wizard News.  
  
Harry put Pig in Hedwig's cage. Would it be safe to send her to the Weasleys? No, he thought. He had better just wait to hear from Sirius again. As he stroked Hedwig, he heard the stairs creak. The Dursleys were up. He could hear Petunia hollering at him from downstairs. He replaced the floorboard quickly, and headed down to answer her calls.   



	2. Midnight Escape

The day was cool and rainy. Harry continually checked his room to see if there had been anything new from Sirius. By the time Harry went to bed that night, there still hadn't been a owl from anyone. Harry sat at his window and watched till his eyelids felt droopy. Right as he was preparing to go to sleep, he saw a white speck in the night, flying right towards his window. Excitedly, he opened the window to let the owl inside.  
  
He untied the note with shaky hands, inside was not a note from Sirius. Inside was a not from Hermione! Harry wiped his glasses and read the hastily scrawled note impatiently:  
  
Harry,  
  
I am not supposed to be contacting you, but I felt the urge to tell you what's going on. The truth is that there is trouble. I am sure Sirius told you, but Voldemort is after you! You, Ron, and I, have some very risky instructions straight from Dumbledore himself. It is important that I do not say to much to you about it in this letter, (incase of interception) but, there is something that we must do…I am coming to your area ASAP. So, stay alert for owl post.   
  
Stay safe,  
  
Hermione  
  
  
  
This was a shock to Harry. Could he be in this much danger? What was going on that was so urgent? He had so many questions he could hardly stand it. Harry thought he could start by reading the Daily Prophet that Sirius had sent him. He lay there in his room for hours. He hadn't had time to read it at all that day, Petunia had had so much work for him! By the time he had read the Prophet from cover to cover, he had learned a lot about what was going on.   
  
The dark force was growing stronger. People were saying it reminded them of the last rise of the dark arts. Several people had gone missing; Paisley Pucket, from the Ministry, D.A.D.A. dept. was one of the most significant loses. Sirius Black's name had been cleared. He had now received large amounts of money and severe apologies from the Ministry for having to stay in Askaban. The Wizard Police had found the body of Peter Pettigrew in a moor outside of London. The moor had apparently been a hotspot for criminal activity of the dark arts sort. It was being monitored heavily.  
  
At first no one had seemed to believe that the dark side was rising slowly, but now people were starting to see that it was indeed, coming back. This made Harry's heart race.   
  
From his bedroom window, Harry saw another owl coming in the distance. When the slow barn owl finally got to his window, Harry untied the note tied to its leg.  
  
Harry,  
  
We're coming to get you tomorrow morning…be ready.  
  
-RON  
  
  
This news came as even more of a shock to Harry. He slowly left his bedroom, making sure not to wake the Dursleys. He went downstairs, and picked the lock on the cabinet that contained his Magic paraphernalia. He dragged his trunk upstairs and cleaned out his space under the floorboards. He was ready as soon as the sun was up. It was going to be hard to leave with the Dursley's up, so he hoped the Weasleys would be there soon to get him. Sure enough a few minuets he saw the Weasleys car on the horizon. (Of course, they were flying to get him!) Hedwig screeched, and Harry heard Vernons snores falter. He knew they better hurry. The car was nearing, when he heard footsteps in the hall, Vernon was calling his name! He answered, but sure enough, he heard Vernon creep closer to the door. The car was still a ways away when the door of his bedroom slowly opened.  
"What is the meaning if this, BOY!" Vernon yelled.  
Harry did not have time to answer his trunk was flying towards the window, Hedwigs cage was flying towards the window, and then he was flying towards the window. Vernon was lunging towards him, but he was too large, and Harry was quicker. The last thing Harry saw was Vernons large plum-colored face hanging out of the window in disbelief. Harry chuckled to himself and waved, which only made Vernons face turn a deeper shade of purple.  



	3. To the Burrow

The ride back to the Burrow, was relatively quiet. Everyone was contemplating all of the stuff that had or was happening. Within an hour they had arrived at the warm, friendly looking house, that was known as The Burrow. As soon as the car landed, Mrs. Weasley came bolting out of the house. She was instantly obsessing over Harry.  
"Are you all right dear? I've been so worried! Have you been eating enough?"  
It was enough to make Harry go pink in the cheeks. When the group finally got into the house, Mrs. Weasley had a plate of Bacon sandwiches large enough for a entire army. Harry ate graciously among the happy talking and joking of Fred, George, Arthur, Ron, and Ginny.   
  
After everyone had had enough food to make them unpleasantly full, a new surprise showed up. Hermione. Her parents dropped her of and seemed extremely worried about her. She had been so pre-occupied reading up on new spells, and enchantments and histories that would aid her if she needed them, in the battle that was sure to take place against the Dark Force, that it was starting to alarm them. After the hustle and bustle of the new guests settled down, (and Hermione had been fed) Harry, Ron and Hermione, went up to Rons room to discuss what was going to happen.  
  
"So…Hermione, what is this task you keep talking about, that we are supposed to do?" asked Ron.  
"No ones listening are they? Ok, well it was my idea, but Dumbledore backed me on it, and I thought that it would be risky, but a good idea anyway…" Hermione started to say, but was quickly interrupted by Ron who spat,  
"JUST TELL US HERMIONE."  
"Alright, Alright, so here goes…Harry, Ron, we must become Animagi."  
Harry and Ron looked at each other perplexed,  
"That can take YEARS, even if we were fully capable wizards." Stated Ron.  
"I know that, Ron, that's why I have spent most of the summer at Hogwarts, under the eye of Dumbledore, who helped me a ton. Together we have begun to create a potion that is used to turn humans into animals." Hermione said this as if it were no big deal at all.  
"So…how much longer will it take?" Harry asked his eyes wide with wonder.  
However, Hermione did not get a chance to answer. There secretive conversation was not so secretive, through the crack in the door, they saw the sparkling, green eyes of Ginny.  
"GINNY! What do you think you are doing? Listening in on us! This is so bad, how much did you hear?" Ron yelled.  
Harry instantly thought of a solution,  
"Ginny, you won't tell anyone will you? You have to promise to keep this secret."  
"Oh I will, Harry, I promise you, just as long as Ron is nicer to me, I won't tell a soul" Ginny said, her cheeks red like fire, and her eyes glued on Harry.  
And, with that Ginny left, Ron said that Ginny was all Harry talked about, the entire summer. This made Harry's cheeks go pink.  



	4. The First Step

After several minutes of trying to coax the entire story out of Hermione, she finally told them how much longer it would be until the potion would be ready. In fact, all it needed were two more ingredients. For the potion to work, it needed a piece of hair from the people that were to become animagi, and a picture of the animal they wanted to become. Simple as it seemed, the hardest task for Harry, Ron, and Hermione, was deciding which animals they wanted to be. They all agreed that it would be useful if one of them could fly. Hermione finally took that role by deciding to become a robin. A common creature that people would not easily take notice of, but, had the ability to fly and listen in on conversations. Ron on the other hand decided to become a dog, like Sirius, this would be useful because seeing two dogs together would not be totally out of the ordinary. For Harry, the decision was easy, he wanted to become a stag, like his father, Harry would become the noble Prongs, in honor of his father.   
  
Late that night, Harry, Ron and Hermione, sat awaiting midnight, amidst Ron's Chudley Cannons décor. After sending an owl to Dumbledore that they had made their decisions (but not telling him what they were), Hermione reached into her trunk and removed three beakers of sparkling, orange liquid. When the clock struck midnight each of them removed a piece of hair.  
"I think it would be best if I try this stuff first," said Hermione.  
Ron and Harry had no objection to that. Hermione dropped a piece of her curly brown hair into the bubbling orange liquid. Next, she placed a picture of a common robin into the beaker. It melted instantly and turned the goo into a deep shade of sapphire.   
"Actually, lets all drink at the same time, just in case.."  
Hesitantly, they agreed. Harry dropped in a piece of his hair, and Ron a piece of his fiery red hair. When Ron dropped in a picture of a dog, the liquid turned jet black. Harry dropped in a picture of prongs and the liquid went iridescent color, like bubble bath. Now all three of the potions were complete. On the count of three they decided to gulp the potions down.  
Hermione counted"…ONE….TWO…THREE…" The beakers tipped upwards as Harry, Ron and Hermione drank every drop of it. 


	5. Feathers, Antlers, and a Dog.

The sunlight shone through a crack in the window turning the room a fiery orange, (although it was already a dazzling shade of orange from all the Chudley Cannons décor to begin with.) Harry, Ron and Hermione, were all heaped together in a pile on the floor. Robin feathers were strewn about the room, and Ron had a small cut above his right eye. Harry glanced up and shaded his eyes from the sunlight coming in the window. It had not worked. Hermione and Ron looked exactly the same as ever, except for the cut above Ron's eye. Hermione stirred and yawned, and began to laugh hysterically, Harry couldn't figure out why she was pointing and laughing at his head, until he reached up and felt an antler protruding from his shaggy brown hair. He began to laugh too, they laughed so hard that they woke up Ron, who joined in the fun.   
"Hermione! Why are we all have animagi and half human?" said Ron.  
"Oh, don't you two listen to anything I say?" Hermione replied. "It takes 7 hours after we drink it until we can actually transfigure into animagi."  
"You NEVER said that," Ron yelled.  
Harry suddenly realized that there were only ten more minutes until 7 o'clock. "If you two would quiet down so we don't wake anyone, then we will be fine by the time they get up!"  
The next ten minutes seemed to last a lifetime. With five to go Ron cracked open, a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. With something to do, the minutes passed rapidly.   
6:59……..the last minute hung in the air….7:00! The moment the clock changed Ron, Hermione and Harry were suddenly exactly as they were the night before. Even the cut above Ron's eye was gone.   
"OK, now all we've got to do is figure out how to make us change back!" Ron said, a little too loudly.  
"Its EASY," replied Hermione, "It's the same as turning teapots into turtles."  
Ron and Harry gave each other doubtful glances and just as they turned their heads back, a puff of blue smoke remained and a small blue robin sat on the windowsill. It winked at them, which for some reason sent them into fits of laughter. It was even convenient, because Hermione was in no form for yelling at them.   
Just as quickly as Hermione changed into a blue robin, she was back, sitting on the orange carpet, looking as stern as usual.  
"Are you guys going to be able to do this?" Hermione asked slyly.  
Ron gave her an annoyed look, then his face wrinkled into a look of concentration. Soundlessly, a shaggy dog was sitting on the carpet.   
"Ron you did it!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly. "Your turn Harry."  
Harry was unsure, but he closed his eyes, and concentrated hard on becoming Prongs. A few seconds later, he opened his eyes, and looked down at his arms, they were now large stag hoofs! Harry was amazed that this had actually worked, and that he had actually been able to turn into a stag.  
"All right, we're good!" Ron said. "Let's go get some breakfast."  
Hermione and Harry were in agreement, they put the supplies from last night away in Ron's closet, and headed down stairs where Mrs. Weasley stood with her wand, frying eggs. 


End file.
